


The Soul's Paw Print

by RieltheWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Dire Species, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mark of Cain Cure, Mates, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Mark of Cain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieltheWolf/pseuds/RieltheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel catch a case back in good ol' Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Six people have been killed since Sunday and all the bodies have been located near an old abandoned hospital that's been shut down for 20 years. After a bit of discussion they determine the killer is a pureblood werewolf. The only problem with that conclusion is when they scope out the hospital and encounter a whole other brand of supernatural they've never even seen before. They find themselves getting involved into something much bigger than they thought and Dean realizes that Castiel isn't the only profound bond he has in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Ol' Sioux Falls

Dean groaned sleepily when the smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee filled his nostrils, ultimately waking him from a deep sleep. Hesitantly cracking open his vibrant green eyes he sluggishly kicked away at the covers that enveloped his body. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he stood up and stretched his back until a satisfying pop caused him to sigh in relief. He made his way to his bedroom door, blindly reaching for robe as he headed out in the bunker's hallways.

Dean walked through the hallways in the direction of the library, yawning and scratching lazily at his t-shirt clad chest as he went. When he got to the library, Sam and Cas were seated at one of the tables and were discussing something quietly while Sam showed Cas something on his laptop with Cas either nodding intently or responding with a thought of his own. They paused in their conversation when they noticed Dean approaching them.

"Hey." Sam said greeting his brother.

"Hello, Dean." Cas greeted in his usual fashion.

"Hey yourselves." Dean grunted back in a sleep laced voice. As Dean approached the table, he gracefully snatched the coffee mug from Sam's unsuspecting hands and sat down with a quiet thud in the chair next to Cas sipping the warm, caffeinated drink with a potent smugness. 

Sam stared at the hand that had previously held his coffee before turning a cold glare towards his brother. "Dude!" Sam finally exclaimed. "That was my coffee. Go get your own!"

"Exactly, Sammy. It was your coffee. Now it's mine." Dean said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Sam pulled one of his many signature 'bitch faces' and continued to type with more than necessary force on the keys of his laptop. Dean let out a whoop of triumphant in his head at successfully pissing his younger brother off. Cas hid a small smile behind his own coffee mug, finding the brothers' morning banter quite amusing. 

"So," Dean said as he propped his feet up on the table causing the table to vibrate and ultimately annoying Sam further, "What were you two talking about?" 

Cas sipped some of his coffee before neatly setting it down to address Dean's question, "We believe we may have found a case."

Dean's attention perked up at the mention of a case, "A case, huh? Where at?"

"Sioux Falls." Sam said looking up from the laptop screen. He shifted the laptop so it faced Dean and began to explain the case as Dean skimmed through it. 

"Six people have been killed since Sunday in Sioux Falls. One person for each day and fifth one was killed yesterday. All of them were basically torn to shreds and large bite marks covering their bodies. Police labeled the first one an animal attack but since that last four they're convinced it's some kind psycho on the loose since they keep finding the bodies in the same area." He reached over and clicked a previously searched tab. What looked like a hospital appeared on the screen. "Avera Heart Hospital. It's been shut down and abandoned for 20 years. Doesn't really specify why just says health code violations. Each victim has been found in the general vicinity of the hospital." 

Dean nodded and pushed away the laptop sighed as if in deep thought, "So we lookin' at a werewolf, maybe?"

Cas' brow furrowed in thought before shaking his head, "The moon cycle is inconsistent with the timeframe of the victim's deaths. It could, however, be a pureblood werewolf."

Dean shrugged at the idea, "I guess it could be. The hearts aren't torn out though?"

"Pure bloods can survive without human hearts for months." Sam pointed out. "Remember that case in the college town with the Kate Girl?"

Dean scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion until recognition slowly began to appear on his face. "Oh yeah." He said distantly.   
"It's probably another one that's gone feral or something." Sam while yawning.

"Well," Dean said swinging his legs off the table and onto the wooden floor, "What're we waiting for? Let's get some stuff packed and head out." 

Sam and Cas both raised an eyebrow at the older Winchester's eagerness. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Sam said

Dean threw his hands above his head before allowing them to fall to his side and let out an exasperated groan, "Sam, we've been cooped up in this place for over a month doing nothing since we removed the Mark and finally healed up. We gotta do something! I gotta do something. Sitting in this place watching nothing but Netflix is driving me stir crazy."

"I quite enjoy watching Netflix." Cas mumbled not so quietly under his breath.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at the angel, "Not the point, Cas." 

Sam felt a pang of sympathy for his brother. Removing the Mark had taken a lot out all of them, especially Dean. They had finally found a way to remove the mark after months and months of searching every book and file the Men of Letters Archive had. Oddly enough the answer had lie in Metatron. Apparently there was an ancient, very ancient God-level spell that could restore the soul of someone tainted with the Mark of Cain. He was willing to give it to them if the boys agreed to leave him be once he gave them the spell. Grudgingly, and with much resistance, they had agreed. It took Metatron a week to track down the spell and the list of ingredients needed to make it work. It was the task of finding the ingredients that proved the most taxing. They had been forced to seek Rowena's help in mixing the ingredients properly and deciphering the spell since it wasn't in any language they nor Cas recognized, meaning they had to capture her first. 

They took almost two months searching everywhere for the ingredients needed for the spell. The last ingredient was the grace of a Seraph angel. Cas had immediately offered his grace, but Dean had been reluctant to let him arguing that he only had so much left. Cas refused to argue with the older Winchester and told him that he was going to use his grace regardless if he wanted him to or not. Not leaving any room for argument Dean had hesitantly agreed. 

After Rowena had mixed the ingredients properly together and deciphered the spell they realized they would have to do the spell in parts. Doing it all in one go, as Rowena had warned them, would probably kill Dean and Cas. They managed to split the spell into seven parts and did it within a week. Cas gradually gave up controlled amounts of his grace each day and slowly became weaker along with Dean who also was affected greatly by the spell. 

By the end of the spell, when the Mark was finally removed, Cas had given up almost all of his grace and could barely stand on his on two feet without swaying dangerously. Dean was worse off, looking pale and exhausted like death warmed over. Dean, true to his stubborn nature, refused to acknowledge his own well being and focused mainly on Sam and Cas'. Cas had managed to bounce back a lot faster than Dean and had finally forced the hunter to rest. It took another month before he bounced back completely and the man was probably sick of watching Game of Thrones.

Sam sighed in defeat, rubbing a hand roughly across his face. "Alright fine. We'll leave in an hour." 

Dean's expression spread into a wide grin. "Alright! Good ol' Sioux Falls! Land of the strange and supernatural!"

Sam and Cas stared in bewilderment as the older Winchester made a quick dash to the hallway where the bunker bedrooms were located. Cas turned amused blue orbs towards Sam,

"His excitement seems very childlike, yes?"

Sam groaned and shook his head, "He's been like this since way before you showed up. Trust me, it's nothing new."

Sam shoved his chair back and stood up while stretching his impossibly long limbs. "Whelp. Better go get packed." He made his way toward where Dean had dashed off muttering quietly to himself, "Sioux Falls. Here we come."


	2. Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!

The drive to Sioux Falls had taken almost seven hours from the bunker. Dean was still pretty antsy to get there so he made a two stop policy for the entire trip. Both for gas and only one for food and bathroom. Cas, unfortunately, had managed to eat through his three bags of Cheetos in the fourth hour and had begged Dean to stop for food even though they had hit their stop limit. 

Ever since Cas had depleted nearly all his grace to help remove the Mark of Cain, he had become more human than angel. He had needed to do things like sleep for more than three hours and eat more than a turkey sandwich every seven hours. When questioned why he hadn't used the bathroom since he had to start eating, Cas simply said that his remaining grace had begun to act as a replacement for his "bowel system" since it basically got rid of any unnecessary waste and used the rest for energy. Sam and Dean opted not to question him further on the subject not wanting know anymore than they were told about Cas' "inactive plumbing" as Dean affectionately called it.

When they finally spotted the green sign that red 'Welcome to Sioux Falls' they found and checked into a motel that happened to be about 10 minutes from the abandoned Avera Heart Hospital and half that from the police station. 

The room they had checked in had two beds, a couch, a couple chairs, an old looking wooden table, a TV, and thankfully a heater for the unbearable cold that South Dakota brought. 

Cas set his own small duffel on one of the beds, Sam and Dean raced towards the other. They ended up setting them both down at the same time. Sam and Dean looked at their duffels, looked toward the couch, and then fixed narrowed eyes on each other. 

"I ain't sleeping on that couch." Dean said trying to shove Sam's duffel off the bed. 

Sam held tight to his duffel to keep it from falling off and began to shove at Dean's duffel bag.

"And you think I am?" Sam shot back.

"I'm older. It's bad for my back." Dean gritted out while shoving harder at Sam's bag.

"Bullshit! You've never had 'back problems' unless it's convenient to have them, you jerk!" Sam shouted back and began shoving at Dean's face with his large bear hands. 

"Bitch!" Dean hisses against Sam's hand, sounding more like 'itch' than 'bitch'. He began to grab tightly on Sam's hair and pulled roughly at the long locks.

"I can take the couch if it is more convenient for the both of you." Cas said casually while organizing the contents of his duffel bag. 

Dean stopped pulling on Sam's hair and turned a dejected look towards Cas. 

"Ah, no, Cas. You don't have to do that." Dean said. 

Cas tilted his head and gave a small shrug, "You two need sleep more than I do. I can bare the stiffness of the couch."

Dean shook his head and gave a final shove to Sam's forehead before he made his way to Cas. "Cas, listen to me, alright?" He gripped Cas' shoulders tightly and looked into the angel's eyes.

"You don't have to keep taking one for the team alright? You gotta know by now that you're family, okay? Hell, you've always been family. You're not our dog. You don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to." 

Cas seemed to contemplate Dean's words before nodding slowly. "Okay." He said simply.

Dean smirked and patted Cas' shoulder a couple times. "Hey, ya know what?" Dean said suddenly, "We'll decide this the old fashioned way to be fair. Rock, paper, scissors."

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes. Cas simply looked confused.

"Rock, paper...scissors?" He repeated skeptically. 

"Oh right. You've never played that before have you?" Dean said mentally slapping himself.

Cas simply shook his head and looked between Sam and Dean with even more confusion.

"Sam, get over here. We're gonna teach Cas the old fashion decision making method." 

Sam rolled his eyes again and climbed awkwardly off the bed to where Dean and Cas stood.

Dean shifted them into a sort of circle and held out his hands in front of Cas. "Alright, here's the gist of the game. You have three materials; rock, paper, and scissors. Rock beats scissors, scissors beat paper, and paper beats rock."

"How does paper beat rock?" Cas said interrupting with a puzzled expression back on his face. 

Dean looked at Sam with triumph and waved his hands towards Cas wildly, "See? Even Cas gets it!" 

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother before ignoring him and turning his attention towards Cas. "As he was saying, you hold your hands out like this," He held out one palm flat and held the other above it in a fist, "And you bring your fist down four times while saying 'rock, paper, scissors, shoot!' On the 'shoot' you have to pick either rock, paper, or scissors. For example, if I had scissors and you had paper, you would lose. Got it?"

Cas squinted at Sam's hands in concentration before looking up at Sam with an oddly serious expression. "I believe I have the concept of the game now. I am ready to compete."

Sam and Dean smiled at the angel's seriousness and placed their hands in position.

"Alright. Ready?" Dean asked.

Both Sam and Cas nodded, hands poised. 

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Dean splayed out his hands in scissors, Sam as well had scissors, and Cas had his hand formed as a rock.

"Does this mean I win?" Cas asked looking at the brother's expectantly. 

"Yeah, Cas. You get one of the bed's." Dean said through gritted teeth. He hated losing at this game. He just had to win against Sam and he would have the last remaining bed. 

Cas sat down on his 'prize' and watched the brother's intently as they went into the last round.

Dean held Sam's gaze with narrowed eyes as he raised his hands.

"Best 2 out of 3." Dean said simply.

"Unh uh. Nope. Once, then we're checking out the hospital." Sam countered.

Dean grumbled something incoherently under his breath before nodding stiffly in agreement and raised his hands.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Second chapter is up! Third will hopefully be up soon as I finish it. (I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but all mistakes are mine if there are any)


	3. We're Goin' Huntin' Boys!

Dean was muttering angrily under his breath as they drove towards Avera Heart Hospital, his hands flexing on the steering wheel.

"I hate that damn game." Dean mutters to no one in particular.

"You're the one who wanted to settle it the 'old fashion way.'" Sam said stifling a laugh. Even Cas was struggling to contain the smile that was spreading on his face.

"I hate both of you." Dean grumbled.

"I don't believe that to be true, Dean." Cas replies with a light chuckle.

Dean stared up at the rear view mirror to glare half-heartedly at the dark haired angel before shifting his focus back to the road. His eyes spotted an eroded sign that read 'AVERA HEART HOSPITAL: 1 MILE.' 

"Hospital's just up ahead. Bring the silver bullets just in case we find this thing on the way in."

"Should I bring my angel blade as well?" Cas asked.

"Can't hurt to." Dean replies with a shrug. Dean caught a glimpse of the hospital behind a line of trees and forest. It appeared more abandoned rather than shut down. Another worn down sign came into view a bit further ahead of the road. Dean squinted at the sign, its fading lettering reading 'AVERA HEART HOSPITAL: WEST WING ENTRANCE.' He continued further up the road until he saw a strip of road off to the right and turned the Impala toward the entrance.

As they entered further into the wide parking lot, the bright red and blue lights of police cars and a lone ambulance were stationed near one of the main entrance doors that led into the hospital.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered under his breath. He pulled up just a little ways away from the police cars and parked the Impala.

"Was there another one?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Here." Dean opened the glove compartment and pulled out three faux FBI ID's, giving one to Sam and Cas as they exited the Impala and made their way over to where the police cars were parked.

One of the police officers, a heavy set Hispanic man with an army cut hairstyle and a thick mustache, spotted them and said something to the other officers with him before moving to approach them.

"Can I help you three gentlemen?" He said gruffly. His voice hid an undertone of aggression, his dark eyes assessing them cautiously and his arms crossed in an assertive manner.

"Actually, yeah you can. FBI." Dean says, the officer's hostile attitude not fazing him. He flashed his badge, Sam and Cas doing the same. "Agent Cameron, my partner Agent Kent, and trench coat over there is Agent Cruxon. He's a rookie."

The officer's expression slowly morphed into what could be described as relief, his stiff posture deflating slightly. "Ah, I see. Name's Sheriff Isaiah Gomez." The officer replies in a much more inviting tone. He extends a hand to shake Dean's, then Sam and Cas'. "Sorry about the tone earlier. Last few days have been a mess and new people showin' up don't sit too well with me." 

Dean gave a small nod in agreement, "Nah, I understand man. If I was in your shoes right about now I'd be pretty on edge too."

Isaiah nodded his thanks and motioned for the three to follow him over to where EMT's and Forensics Team were huddled over what looked like a body bag. "I assume you've been briefed on what's been happening the last few days so I'll just show you the newest one."

When the EMT's and Forensics Team were finished with the body they left the four to examine it further. What was inside could only be described as brutal and gore filled. 

It was a Caucasian male with either dark brown or black hair, no other features beyond that could be recognized and his clothes were torn to absolute shreds. Where his face was supposed to be was marred with deep red claw marks that were at least three inches wide. Even more deep claw marks could be seen across the lower half of his body. The worst of them was a deep claw mark that tore open a good portion of his chest which exposed his ribs and another deep one that ran across his stomach and revealed his intestines which were also shredded. They also noticed his left leg appeared to be missing from the rest of his body. 

"Did you find his leg, or was that...torn to shreds too?" Sam asked.

Isaiah nodded his head towards an EMT who was carrying the said limb; the skin extremely pale and with blood crusted around the edges where it was torn off . 

Sam nodded stepping back to allow the EMT's to take the body and detached limb. 

"We have no idea what to make of the entire thing." Isaiah says shaking his head. "None of the victims are related or have relations. The one we just found is a John Doe. No wallet, no ID. Nothin'. Could be a rabid bear, could be a sick psycho on the loose, could be anything but..." He stared distantly at where the body had been. "I ain't never seen somethin' so...brutal." He shook his head again. "Well, I appreciate your help on this. You can scope this place out further if you think there's anything else that'll lead to the person-or thing-that's killing these people. As of now, I'm lost one what's doing this." Isaiah says in a defeated voice.

"Thanks. We'll look into it." Dean replies with a curt nod.

Isaiah leaves the three with a final nod and hops into one of the police cars, driving off towards the exit parallel to the entrance they came through.

"So. We come back here at night and scope the hospital out?" Dean asks already knowing the answer. 

"That's the plan." Sam replies.

"Alrighty then. Let's go hunt down ourselves a pureblood werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter is Up! Whoo! (Sorry it took forever) Feedback and Kudos is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be my very first chapter fic but it's with several of my OC's. It's kind of practice for Destiel chapter fics I plan on writing. Feedback and kudos is awesome :)


End file.
